gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mina Jinn
First Minister Mina Jinn was head of the reconstituted Coalition of Ordered Governments in the post-Locust War era. She continued the policy of her predecessors in protecting humanity's surviving population by utilizing the DeeBees to handle dangerous tasks like construction work and handle high-risk security details. Believing that the Outsiders were responsible for the disappearance of several COG colonies outside New Ephyra, Jinn deployed the DeeBees to investigate.Gears of War 4: How Old Marcus and New Robots Fit In – IGN First Biography Early Life Mina Jinn was born during the late Pendulum-era and, as a child, saw the Pendulum Wars come to an end. Locust War Emergence Day However, six weeks later, the race of subterranean humanoids known as the Locust Horde attacked on the surface on what would be known as Emergence Day, as 25% of the human race was killed in the first 26 hours. Mina Jinn was still only a child, but even then knew how dark and terrible Emergence Day was, and knew that the human race's victory against the Locust was not assured. Hammer of Dawn Strikes Within a year after Emergence Day, the Locust continued to advance across Sera. Each city they overran meant occupation of land and technology, gaining footing until they arrived at Ephyra, the capitol of the Coalition of Ordered Governments. Ephyra, as well as other cities located on the Jacinto Plateau, were spared by the Locust due to the impenetrable granite bedrock of the plateau. Shortly after the death of Chairman Tomas Dalyell, Deputy Chairman Richard Prescott was appointed the leader of the last human government. In order to deny Locust control over human ruins and stop halt their progress towards Ephyra, Chairman Prescott announced to the human population that he would commence a counterattack, using the Hammer of Dawn to scorch 90% of Sera's surface. Chairman Prescott urged survivors to relocate to the Jacinto Plateau to avoid being killed by the blast and be protected from the Locust, but the remaining human population was only given three days notice. Mina Jinn and her family were outside of the Jacinto Plateau when Prescott launched the counterattack, killing millions more humans. Among those killed were many of Mina Jinn's family. Mina and her family would later become known as Stranded, survivors of the Hammer Strikes who resided out of COG jurisdiction and resented the COG for killing their own people. Life as Stranded For the following years until 17 A.E., Mina Jinn and her family remained resentful of the Coalition and survived as Stranded. Eventually, the Jinn family set up camp in the ruins of Ephyra after 10 A.E., during which the Locust finally managed to breach and occupy the city. During the Locust War, the Coalition was successful in the campaigns of the Lightmass Offensive and Operation: Hollow Storm - with the Locust being killed in the bombing, assault, and flooding of the Hollow. Despite the Lambent Pandemic that followed, Mina Jinn and her family survived, as did the Coalition when they finally activated the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon, killing the Lambent and neutralizing the Locust Horde. Interwar Period Joining the Coalition Sometime after the activation of the Imulsion Countermeasure, the Coalition returned to Ephyra in order to rebuild. The new leader of the Coalition, First Minister Anya Stroud met Mina Jinn and her family. While initially rude to Anya, the two became good friends due to Anya's kind and diplomatic nature. In spite of her upbringing, she embraced the new Coalition of Ordered Governments and its oppressive, if well-meaning, social vision. The COG's first decade allowed talented young people to take advantage of its fluid, meritocratic society, and Jinn impressed many with her intelligence, ambition, and devotion to the COG's ideals. By her early twenties, she was a skilled bureaucrat, and while in her mid-twenties she was selected to head the Ministry of Procreation, one of the most powerful ministries within the new COG. Mina Jinn's methods made it possible for the once infertile First Minster Anya Stroud to conceive a child, James Dominic Fenix, with her husband, Sgt. Marcus Fenix. While First Minister Stroud continued to lead the COG, she appointed Mina as her protégé. First Minister Stroud had died, however, during the Post-Locust Era during an accident when she wanted a second child. First Minister Dyer was appointed to replace her. Sometime after, Mina was eventually chosen by her fellow ministers to become First Minister, making her one of the youngest COG leaders in history. Like all previous First Ministers, Jinn viewed the Outsiders as a grave problem; unlike her predecessors, however, she was prepared to do something about it.Gears of War 4: Collector's Edition Guide, pg 11 As First Minister At some point, Jinn repurposed a number of DeeBees from simple construction and civil workers into a mechanized police force, a function that the creator of the DeeBees and CEO of DB Industries, Damon Baird, never intended.Dialogue spoken in Act IV, Chapter 2: Killing Time The decision was a point of contention between the two, as evidenced in a computer conversation where, upon Jinn saying that they needed to have a word, Baird said there was nothing more to discuss and that he was done, which Jinn considered a pity.Cutscene in the Prologue Jinn came to notice JD Fenix and Delmont Walker, new entries to the COG Officer Corps, and selected them to lead a unit of security DeeBees. However, a classified (and disastrous) incident shattered the young men's faith in the new COG and prompted them to go AWOL, after which Jinn branded them enemies of the state. Swarm War 25th Anniversary of Victory Day During the twenty-fifth anniversary of the end of the Locust War, Jinn gave a touching memorial service outside Government House in the COG capital of New Ephyra, praising the Gears that had fallen during the conflict and lamenting the absence of Sergeant Marcus Fenix, a major hero of the war. At some point during this time, she became aware of large numbers of COG citizens being reported as missing, and subsequently blames the Outsiders, managing to nearly arrest Oscar Diaz, JD Fenix, Kait Diaz and Delmont Walker during their raid on Settlement 5, although she is foiled as the group is helped by an unknown benefactor. Immediately following the group's return to their village, Jinn arrived via a remote DeeBee proxy to personally accuse Outsider leader Reyna Diaz of abducting COG citizens and demands their return, to which Reyna denies as the Outsiders are not responsible for the disappearances. Following the breakdown in communications, Jinn orders a full assault on the Outsider village consisting of multiple waves of DeeBee units. While the invasion is repulsed, the village sustains heavy damage while Jinn pulls her forces back to regroup. Later, Jinn, still suspecting the Outsiders of being responsible for the disappearances, tracks JD, Kait and Delmont to the Stroud family estate, and interrupts a tense meeting between JD and his father Marcus Fenix by ripping the front door of Marcus's house apart in her DeeBee proxy suit, wryly apologizing to the former sergeant before warning him not to help his son. However, JD had reached him first and showed him a Locust crystal which he recognized, prompting Marcus to help his son and chainsaw her proxy suit in half. Jinn orders another full assault on the estate, destroying most of it in the attempt to capture the fugitives during a running gunfight across the estate grounds. During the pursuit, she loses most of the DeeBee units, including several Kestrels and a Vulture. At some point in the following hours, Jinn becomes aware of the Swarm and realizes that her initial suspicions may have been wrong. She tracks JD's group to the abandoned town of Speyer, where she attempts to peacefully meet with the group. She insists on having them return to New Ephyra to discuss the threat of the Swarm, but her proxy suit is attacked by a Pouncer and promptly turned into a Reject before she could act. Following the destruction of Jinn's remaining DeeBee forces within Speyer, she apparently decides to withdraw from the conflict, allowing JD and his group to assault the major Swarm Hive beneath Tollen Dam. Preparations After the battle at Tollen Dam, Jinn reinstated JD and Del into the military at their previous rank of lieutenant, and inducted Kait Diaz as a corporal. Although Jinn opted for a defensive strategy that involved evacuating all humans to the safety of New Ephyra while using the DeeBees to eradicate the Swarm, Damon Baird feared that this would not be enough and began looking for ways to rebuild the Hammer of Dawn array despite Jinn warning him not to. It was also revealed that Jinn was several months pregnant, though the father of her child was not identified.Gears of War: Ascendance Mission to Azura Personality and Traits Jinn is a very politically motivated woman. She appears to be very charismatic, giving a touching, emotional speech during the twenty-fifth anniversary of the end of the Locust War, yet immediately afterward showing a ruthless, stubborn streak as she accuses the Outsiders of being behind the kidnapping of COG citizens. Jinn also appears to have a ruthless streak using her position of power as First Minister to force CEO of DB Industries, Damon Baird, into given her command of the DeeBee units, which she uses as a police and military force. Jinn seems to have an obsessive streak, as she sent a Vulture after JD, Kait, Del and Marcus, which Marcus addresses as "Jinn's overreaction". However, Jinn does have some redeeming qualities, as she does appear to care for her constituency. She goes through great lengths in the attempt that she will retrieve her citizens, and shows that she is capable of admitting fault and showing reason when the Swarm threat is finally revealed. These traits may be because that, unlike former leaders of the COG, Jinn was born and grew up during the destructive war with the Locust and knows full well the mistakes of the past. She has successfully instituted the rebuilding of civilization across Sera through the mass-produced Settlements and seems eager to replace Gears entirely with a mass-produced mech force (although this could also be contributed to her desire to control more than to protect). Like Anya Stroud, Jinn hated the Hammer of Dawn and refused to use it, even when Baird insisted that they needed to use it against the Swarm, having witnessed firsthand the destruction left in its wake. Behind the scenes *Jinn was voiced by Angel Desai.Gears of War 4 credits Appearances *''Gears of War 4'' *''Ascendance'' *''Gears 5'' References Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Females Category:Politicans